Daughter Of Minor,Lover To Apollo
by MadzCyde
Summary: Hecate, goddesses of magic, witchcraft, ghosts, and the undead. Thanatos, god of death. They had a daughter named Cydenee, she becomes the goddesses of danger, pain, and heartbreak. She never wanted the love of another, that was until she met Apollo, god of sun, music, healing, and prophecy. What happens when they become lovers? Will bad things happen? Will they stay together?
1. Chapter 1: Love Is For Children

Love Is Something Valuable.

Love Is Innocent.

Love Is Chaotic.

Love Is For Children.

Love is something I do not want or need. If anything I destroy love. Heartbreak. I am the goddesses of heartbreak among other things as well. Pain. People put themselves in the situation of pain they think they will get the life they want but all life ends with is pain. Danger. Life is full of danger that makes you feel alive.

Cydenee P.O.V I'm the daughter of Hecate and Thanatos. I grew up in the underworld. I have long black and purple hair with crystal blue eyes. My mother said that one day I will be loved by an Olympian God. I told her I did not want to loved by and Olympian but all she told me was that I can not change my fate. I was 17 then now I'm a 900 year old goddess and still have not been loved by an Olympian. I knew I would never be loved by one and that was okay because I did not want to be loved. I was in my room just being me playing with Greek flames when Hades walked in. "Cydenee, someone wants to talk to you that I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk to" He said. "Who wants to talk to me" I asked."Zeus would like to talk to you. You must go to Olympus immediately" He said then walked out. Here goes nothing. I thought and shadow traveled to Olympus. I landed in front of Zeus. "You wanted to talk to me" I asked my voice full of attitude. "Yes it appears that Apollo has taken a liking to you" He said. "How he has never even met me" I said. "You have met him when you have least expected it" He said not even interested in this talk. "Okay well why did you have to bring me up here" I asked."He wants to meet you Cydenne" He said. Just then Apollo walked in. "Hello Cydenee" Apollo greeted me. "Hi, there you've met me. Zeus can I go back to the underworld now" I asked. "That is up to Apollo he is the one you wanted to meet you" Zeus said then left. "Well can I now leave" I asked Apollo clearly annoyed that I was here. He looked slightly hurt. "Why do you want to leave so soon you just got here" He asked. "I have to clean my room" I said. "Clean your room" He asked."Yup" I said. "I'll only let you go only if you come back tomorrow" He said."Why are you so eager to be around me" I asked."Because I have fallen in love with the girl who likes danger and pain" He said smiling. I felt a jolt of love and happiness when he smiled at me. But why I do not love. Love is for children. I am not going to fall in love with some Olympian. "Love is for children" I said and shadow traveled back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Want Love

Love Is Crazy.

Love Is Trusting A Person With Everything.

Love Is For Children.

I Don't Want Love.

Previously On "Daughter Of Minor, Lover To Apollo"

"Why are you so eager to be around me" I asked.  
"Because I have fallen in love with the girl who likes danger and pain" He said smiling. I felt a jolt of love and happiness when he smiled at me. But why I do not love. Love is for children. I am not going to fall in love with some Olympian.  
"Love is for children" I said and shadow traveled back to my room.

"Lord Hades, How does someone fall in love with someone when they don't even know the person" I asked.

"Cyde, what is this about" He shot my question down with another one.

"Apollo seems to think he is in love with me when he doesn't know me" I said.

"Ugh. I guess I have to explain this to you since your parents are busy" He said.

"Explain what" I said.

"You know the Olympian that your mother, Hecate, was talking about. That an Olympian will love you one day" Hades told me.

"Yes" I said glaring at him.

"Apollo is that Olympian" He said a little scard.

"WHAT," I screamed, "BUT I DON'T WANT THE LOVE OF AN OLYMPIAN"

"You can't change fate, Cyde" He said.

"We'll I'm gonna change my fate" I said and left.


	3. Chapter 3: Artemis

Artemis P.O.V

"I hear you are supposedly in love with another goddess" I said to my brother.

"What do you mean supposedly" Apollo asked.

"Well I just find it hard to believe that you are in love with a girl you don't even know" I answered.

"I know her" Apollo said.

"Oh really then you won't mind answering a few questions about her then" I asked.

"Ask your questions" He said.

"What's her name" I asked.

"Cydenee" He said confidently.

"Oh, I know her,she's a friend of mine. I wish she would join the huntresses. Hmm...Who are her parents?" I asked again.

"Hades and Persephone" He spoke too confident.

"Ha wrong brother" I laughed at him.

"What, then who are her parents" Apollo asked looking like a sad puppy.

"Thanatos and Hecate" I told him. "Have you ever even had a full conversation with her" I asked.

"No, but I have talked to her a little bit though." He said.

"Do you know anything about her" I asked.

"She is the goddess of pain, heartbreak, and danger" He said.

"Yes, she is, but is that all you know about her" I asked.

"Yes." He said sadly.

"Do you know why she is the goddess of pain, heartbreak, and danger" I asked.

"No" He said sadly.

"You should ask her why she is the goddess of those things" I told him than vanished.


End file.
